Feral Wildworks Roleplay:User Rights
Welcome! If you are wanting to try out for user rights for the Animal Jam Groups Wiki, you've come to the right place! '''Please fill out the following form under the corresponding rank you wish to try out for. Next Revamp takes place on: --/--/-- ---- '''Wiki Username: Any past experiences: Why you would be good in that field: Badge Rank on this Wiki: ''' '''Any proof or examples of your Wiki work?: 'Chat Moderator' Wiki Username: Hallxween Any past experiences: None, but I am more than willing to learn! Why you would be good in that field: I find myself quite active on the chat, even if I'm not typing or conversing with everyone else on the chat, I'm still present and ready to handle any issue that may occur while in the chat. I also do my best to follow every rule, and some may say I'm a very humorous person. I'm a warm welcoming person who welcomes most people to the chat - If you don't get welcomed I'm more than likely not looking at my screen - And try my hardest to get every member of the chat to comply with the rules, even though I'm not a Chat Mod (yet?) :) Badge Rank on this Wiki: I am a little low on the badges, but I'm hoping that my activity on the wiki and contributing will help with that! *Update 8/30/16 - I checked and I'm ranked 24 and have 8 badges* Any proof or examples of your Wiki work?: I currently have none, but as I said, I am totally willing to learn and upgrade my coding! I have been getting some help from my fellow members on the wiki, and I have also learned how to do a few pieces of coding! Though I'm still trying to learn. ---- Wiki Username: '''SamdiTheNotSoGreat '''Any past experiences: '''On the AJCW and AJGW Wikias (more AJGW than AJCW), I have plenty experience. I can code backrounds, tabbers, and borders, although I am not extremely experienced in that. That is why I am running for chat moderator instead of content/discussions. '''Why you would be good in that field: '''I am active in the AJGW chat, and I can easily be inactive in the AJMGW chat as well. I am aware of the Wikia Policy/Chat Policy, and do my best to follow those guidelines. I am on as much as I can be, however sudden things like a sickness could (but not likely to) throw me off my activity. Even then, I am usually able to get on at my usual time! I also enjoy interacting with anyone, and there are very few (if any at all) people whom I can't tolerate. I enjoy speaking to my friends and peers, and I often warn those who are breaking (or near to breaking) Wikia/Chat Policy. '''Badge Rank on this Wiki: '''Last time I checked, I was at #16, though I plan to do more editing to advance. '''Any proof or examples of your Wiki work?: OC: Charm along with User:SamdiTheNotSoGreat and my message wall greeting, and miscellaneous error-help on random pages like adding templates. 'Disscussions Moderator' Wiki Username: XMysticWolvesx Any past experiences: I'm the founder of the Let Loose and Be Creative Wikia. Even without any past user rights I have helped out quite a few times here and AJCW Basically I've done a lot of things here and there. I just learned (still shaky but decent) how to do colored tables. I can easily do gradient/tabber profiles and basically edit pages pretty well. Why you would be good in that field: ''' I'm not some coding genius, but I really want to contribute to this growing wiki. I love to help out, and I try to whenever I can. With the best of my ability I will strive to make everyone's experience here the best possible. I admit I won't be perfect all the time with coding but if that does come to the case, other staff members can assist. I also feel that if there are small problems, I can fix them. That way, the higher authority of staff won't always be bothered by small things. I promise to be responsible and fair. When I'm needed, I will apply myself with the best of my ability. '''Badge Rank on this Wiki: I think I'm currently ranked #1 with a good amount of badges. Any proof or examples of your Wiki work?: There are a lot of things here and there but these are my most recent work. If you ask anyone that knows me well, they can reference you to my work. http://animal-jams-neutral-groups.wikia.com/wiki/Souls_of_Utopia (WIP) http://animal-jams-neutral-groups.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ASeasonall (Profile Layout) http://animal-jams-neutral-groups.wikia.com/wiki/Manifestation (WIP) I've done my profile here and on AJCW. I have done OC: Lethe, and OC-Austin (for my friend), and a bunch of other pages. Feel free to ask me if you want more evidence of my work! 'Content Moderator' Wiki Username: Evølved Any past experiences: '''If with having higher rights then no,but i can learn! Why i think i will be good: I believe i am well at scanning over the wiki and i think i will be able to block anyone who may be putting rude,disgusting content on other users pages or anything else.I may not be known but i think i will exceed in being a content mod and i think i would be an approachable member of AJNG for anyone who needs help.And i am disgusted by excessive inappropriate behavior ect. '''Badge Rank: i have little badges but there are more to come! Proof of my wiki work: I am able to: Undo,I have very small expiereence of blocking,OC: Wither,I have also helped with many pages! ---- Wiki Username: 'XMysticWolvesx '''Any past experiences: '''I'm the founder of the Let Loose and Be Creative Wikia. Even without any past user rights I have helped out quite a few times here and AJCW Basically I've done a lot of things here and there. I just learned (still shaky but decent) how to do colored tables. I can easily do gradient/tabber profiles and basically edit pages pretty well. '''Why you would be good in that field: '''I'm not some coding genius, but I really want to contribute to this growing wiki. I love to help out, and I try to whenever I can. With the best of my ability I will strive to make everyone's experience here the best possible. I admit I won't be perfect all the time with coding but if that does come to the case, other staff members can assist. I also feel that if there are small problems, I can fix them. That way, the higher authority of staff won't always be bothered by small things. '''I promise to be responsible and fair. When I'm needed, I will apply myself with the best of my ability. ' '''Badge Rank on this Wiki: '''I think I'm currently ranked #1 with a good amount of badges. '''Any proof or examples of your Wiki work?: There are a lot of things here and there but these are my most recent work. If you ask anyone that knows me well, they can reference you to my work. http://animal-jams-neutral-groups.wikia.com/wiki/Souls_of_Utopia (WIP) http://animal-jams-neutral-groups.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ASeasonall (Profile Layout) http://animal-jams-neutral-groups.wikia.com/wiki/Manifestation (WIP) I've done my profile here and on AJCW. I have done OC: Lethe, and OC-Austin (for my friend), and a bunch of other pages. Feel free to ask me if you want more evidence of my work! ---- Wiki Username: '''Orthodox Moon '''Any past experiences: '''I have single-handedly created two Wikias; SakuraClan Wikia and Animal Jam Mixed Groups Wikia, and I would have more than likely been promoted to Content Moderator on AJCW, if I hadn't resigned. '''Why you would be good in that field: '''I love interacting with my peers; and I'm a sucker for rule enforcement. I feel I'd make a good addition for this role, since I'll be quite active on articles now that I'm here. '''Badge rank on this Wiki: I'm #15 Any examples of your Wikia work?: 'Oh, there's a lot. http://animal-jam-mixed-groups.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Jam_Mixed_Groups_Wikia http://sakuraclan-official.wikia.com/wiki/SakuraClan_Wikia http://animal-jam-mixed-groups.wikia.com/wiki/The_Equitable_Realm http://animal-jams-neutral-groups.wikia.com/wiki/User:Orthodox_Moon Jackal 'Rollback - 'Administrator' Wiki Username: 'NohrianKitsune '''Any past experiences: '''SakuraClan wiki, Animal Jam Mixed Groups Wiki (Admin on both). '''Why you would be good in that field: '''Ever since I joined this wiki around two months ago, I am very dedicated to it. I've been coding pages as well as normal editing for a while now, ever since I joined the Animal Jam Clans wiki back in March. I've become experienced in coding, as well as fixing broken coding (Example: Spacing errors due to coding on Souls of Utopia's page). I'm on chat daily, and I really love being around this community. I'm dedicated to helping this wiki, and I believe the Admin position is right for me. '''Badge Rank on this Wiki: '''Top 20 '''Any proof or examples of your Wiki work?: 'Valley of the Virtuous, OC: Ophelia, OC: Takumi, User Page: NohrianKitsune '''Bureaucrat 'Wiki Username: 'Kiirox '''Any past experiences: '''I have no past experiences with bcrat, but plenty with admin. There's a first for everything, right? '''Why you would be good in that field: '''I believe enhancing my abilities as admin with bcrat rights would be extremely helpful to this Wiki. Although my timezones are very different to most, I still consider myself very active around here. Bcrat is also a position I've always wanted to strive for here. '''Badge Rank on this Wiki: '''Ranked #8 (as of me writing this 19/09/2016). '''Any proof or examples of your Wiki work?: '''Most of my work so far have been focused on the Wikia pages; the home page, staff hub, chat policy page (to name a few), & I have also worked a little bit on various articles. I have also done a fair amount to the Wikia CSS, such as the staff highlights and module designs.